creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kill1mes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Demon Inside page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 15:49, April 3, 2012 Sloshedtrain 19:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 05:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Many apoligzes young sir about my grammar for there was no spell check. I shall take this into deep consideration and try my best to correct the oage. Also i have many people editing this so am unaware of where they have put things in. Dear Kill1mes, Hello, I am new to this site, I just put a story of mine on here called Blue's Clues: Where's Blue? If it isnt an issue, could you read it and then give me some feed back? Thank you! Sincerely, Son of Satan MooseJuice (talk) 22:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 05:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Moosejuice ill try to remeber next time, it completely slipped my mind Love you're profile pic Phantomqueenscnd (talk) 04:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas, kill1mes! Make sure you we're phone! LukeRULZ (talk) 03:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Kill1mes. Have a good one. LukeRULZ (talk) 03:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks luke. Happy Holidays to you too. I am the Poostman Happy New Years!! I hope you found my malk! He watches you sleep. He always watches. (talk) 00:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Aceyzander Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 17:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) underage It's been dealt with. YOU TRICKED BABY BIRD 04:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) A little advice Please wait at least thirty minutes before adding another person's pasta to the Article Listing. It renders the 30-minute rule pointless if we add other people's pastas to the AL before their time is up (plus, six minutes is not nearly enough time. Be a little more patient). -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Alo im watcing you... not really... _LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] 19:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Um Just a question, but do you have every single ''swear word in the English language set as your pings? I was looking through the caps you put on various admin/chatmod's pages and found that you had 'bitch' set as a ping. Stalkin'. Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 04:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Just look under my contributions page. I was actually 'misbehaving' at first, but Dream changed it to 'spamming' and added four more days. Oh well. Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 13:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Subject "Arrowhead" Just beware it's pretty long and I'm still adding to it, so don't feel overwhelmed :P Professor Z (talk) 01:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Subject "Arrowhead" Don't feel overwhelmed by its length, and I'm still adding some to it if it's a little bit confusing ;) Professor Z (talk) 01:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, sorry for double post >_> Oh My Gosh You are one of the only people that have me laugh as hard as you just made me just right now. For that your going to the top of the favorite people list. I am proud of you son. ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 (talk) 04:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Confetti Sig Kill, just go to and type into the "Custom signature" box "Example text Example text". Make sure that the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox is checked. For my sig, for example, I just put in "Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain.". Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! Thank you! ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 05:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) OHMAHGAWSH I check your profile and I think we can be friends.... 'REALLY GOOD FRIENDS. We share the same interests! We both prefer action games and we both like asdfmovie. Like I said, we can be ''REALLY GOOD FRIENDS'' Ep1ct3chg4mer (talk) 11:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC)lol dere r skeletonz Leave. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 13:08, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Nou Detective Woofles 13:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) VCROC CONGRATULATIONS ON BECOMING THE FIRST MEMBER TO BE PROMOTED TO THE VCROC USER GROUP!!! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights ASJFGSKHLFHDRJX; Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Kill, when you move pages, please uncheck the box that says "Leave behind a redirect". Redirects make dealing with pages like the AL and US even harder than they already are (and they're already pretty damn hard to deal with) due to there being no red links in the place of improperly capitalized/punctuated titles in article listing pages. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: A simple question '''Active Voice: The subject is doing the action. For example: The man popped the balloon in fury. :The man (subject) was the one doing the popping (verb). Passive Voice: The subject is the one being acted upon. For example: The balloon was popped by the very pissed off man. :The balloon (subject) was the one being popped (verb). Hope that helps. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) KILL NOT EVERY REDIRECT IS A REDIRECT LEFT FROM PAGE MOVE. SOME, LIKE THIS ONE YOU DELETED AND I JUST RESTORED, WERE CREATED FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE. PLEASE CHECK THE PAGE'S MOVE LOG (OR LACK THEREOF) BEFORE DECIDING IT SHOULD BE DELETED. /caps off Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 16:13, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Haii HAII HAII HAII .Benjaminthewill123123 • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Contact']] 17:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) what? did u make multiple accounts so u can get my pasta deleted? maybe your BUTTHURT So butthurt you may aswell have a huge sword sticking in your butt. So what if my Dad thought it was a cow. Oh i forgot my siggy so u can pm me if your butt heals from butthurtness. I Strike with the Wind (talk) 17:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) u voted to delete my pasta I Strike with the Wind (talk) 20:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: That new guy Well, I blocked him for a month for multiple counts of vandalism (including uploading those ToU-violating images... urgh). Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 13:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: BUT IE WATN 2 KEP TEH BADGZ You can live without them, Kill. All you need to do is look through your to see how much you've contributed to the wiki. :P. Also, I'm pretty sure it's not possible for any one individual user to enable badges when the Leaderboard itself is disabled, though I know any one user can disable badges for themselves (Benjaminthewill123123's badges are disabled globally, if you hadn't noticed). Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 15:11, March 13, 2013 (UTC) How Comical! What are you trying to imply? There's no way that a papoohie could﻿ be on MY sack! That's preposterous and cannot be probable. It's the absolute 100% improbableness this minuteness. But fine, I'll humor you and check my sack! Man, you're going to be a laughing stock when you turn out to be wron--what!? There's... a big ol' silent papoohie drippin' right off my sack of nuts! That fuckin' kid papoohied all over my nutsack! That fuckin' fucker cheeks patty super ultra mega faggotry jones sagNO WAIT NOT THE CUM CAV SsssSsssSssss... Oh hello there. What a fine ''talkpage you have there. It'd be a ''shame if something were to happen to it. How does a admin know when you spam? Obviously they are physic. 02:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Subpages A subpage is basically... well, for example, Article Listing/A is a subpage of the main Article Listing page. If you were to rename the main Article Listing page, you would probably want that renaming to cascade to all of its subpages. So, if you were to create a page called "TEH LUNGEZT PAZTUH EVARZ" and make it 100 chapters long--with each of those chapters being a subpage of the main page--to create the first chapter subpage, you would simply create a page called "TEH LUNGEZT PAZTUH EVARZ/Chapter 1". When it is inevitably renamed to a more appropriate title, would you rather painstakingly go through and rename each and every one of the subpages, or would you rather just rename the main one and make it so that all of the subpages are renamed accordingly? LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I changed it, why? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Fuq 01:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) FUCK YOU AND ALL YOU STAND FOR 04:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) YOU KNOW IT ASDFG 04:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) LEL 04:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: FUCK YES I DO 15:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I am back~ Sorry, again, about my absense, Kill. ChaoZStrider (talk) 23:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Edits Try again bitch nugget 19:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking off the killgrim page! I wanted it to be deleted Chatmod You have gained Chatmod status. Use it wisely and responsibly. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry for being a jerk I'll prove it to u I just want to chat :( please read dis Deadman87 (talk) 02:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Deadman87 RE:How do you do it? I don't use any bots or anything, just my keyboard and mouse. Over time, editing just seems faster and easier. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Moderator! I'm late too! Congratulations on turning into a Moderator. It was about time! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Eh, it wasnt insulting... He's my boyfriend. Unban please. AlexHawks (talk) 17:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I didnt deserve the ban. AlexHawks (talk) 18:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) how do you become an admin????? Thx!!!! AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 20:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 20:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) you know what? i DDoS ur comp. McNoobyHooby (talk) 05:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC)McDDoSser RE: Yeah, that explains it. Thank you for finding out! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Why Kill1mes? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 14:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Banned. I didn't mean to spam I was kidding around. I'll stop. I was just making a point because that kid was annoying, I'm sorry. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 17:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Y U SO MEAN GOSH! That was the most backhanded 'Whalecum Back' I have EVER recieved! That is why we are friends. Jekel-and-Hyde (talk) 22:15, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Jekel-and-Hyde